


A Gift

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Betrayal, Episode: s03e12 Helpless, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gen, Haiku, Hopeful Ending, Summer of Giles 2014, The Quality of Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	A Gift

Your trust and respect  
Remembered amidst poison  
Bring bless-ed mercy


End file.
